Locked Out of Heaven
by Lemin V. Thawens
Summary: based on the bruno mars locked out of heaven, Sesshomaru and Rin oneshot R&R Sesshomaru didnt want anyone didnt need anyone that was until He had laid eyes on this girl.


_**A/N disclaimer locked out of heaven belongs to Bruno Mars. the characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. the story belongs to me**_

_**please R&R aything regrading my writing I will try to work on. just dont be rude. anything you liked or disliked. **_

_**I wrote this after, I think the third time I was playing the song locked out of heaven the idea for this story just came to me. I thought about this like a music video. I think if you lessen to the song the oneshot will be at least a little bit better. **_

_**Toward the end of this one shot it does start to get dirty.**_

_**well enjoy**_

* * *

_**Never had much faith in love or miracles.**_

he hadn't dated anyone. Didnt need anyone. After watching first hand what love had done to his family he didn't want anything to do with it

_**Never wanna put my heart on the line **_

The only girl around him would be Kagura she was like a pit bull protecting her master. He didn't mind, it was easier having her take care of the girls fawning over him. He knew that she was in love with him. but she also knew that he would never love her. but she also thought that he would never love anyone being by his side for her was enough.

_**But swimming in your world is something spiritual**_

When he had first laid eyes on her. She was 16 at his parents house. His brother Inuyasha had thrown a little party for his graduating. She was talking to Kogome his brother girlfriend She was in a short orange sundress. her hair in a low ponytail its natural soft wave going down her back. A soft smile on her face. He had only looked at her for a moment. When her dark brown eyes looked at him. it was undecidable.

_**I'm born again every time you spend the night **_

He had often thought what it would be like to touch her, taste her as he did with Kagura. At times he found himself disgusted with himself. he had thought that doing this with Kagura would stop him from thinking of her. how had he sunk so long

_**Cause your sex takes me to paradise**_

when Kagura pointed it out that she knew who had his heart. He was struck speechless was it that easy to see though him. All it took was that one look It was as if Rin had allowed him to see something in her eyes that she didn't allow others to see.

_**Yeah your sex take me to paradise **_

He had seen her again When she had graduated high school. Another party but this time it was at A mutual friend Koga's house his girlfriend from high school had also graduated that year. This time though she had a man with her he looked to be in college a full demon like himself. Sesshomaru didn't speak to her but he didn't need to the look it always came down to that said all he needed to know.

_**and it shows yeah yeah yeah**_

Kagura had left him even though he had never once spoken to Rin. Kagrua knew( woman instinct he assumed) that there was nothing she could do to attain his heart. he was just as cold to her now as he was before they had slept together, She had hope that in giving herself to him that she could at least get him to give her the look he shared with that girl. but she wasnt the only person that he shared his bed with to her it was him saying that she alone wasn't enough She didn't want that anymore.

_**Cause you make me feel like , I've been locked out of heaven. **_

He had watched Rin. she had ended up going to the same college as he did. He never talked to her but at the same time she never tried to talk to him. He felt worlds away from her as if she was unattainable

_**For too long, for to long**_

It had been years since the first time they had meet and aside from him watching her. Nothing changed he still denied what was in his heart. He was sure that it was nothing more than mere attraction

He drove pass the covered bus stop by the school It was hot that day the sun high in the sky beating on those unlucky enough to have to be outside with its rays of heat. She was sweating in denim shorts with the orange belt, and yellow and orange shirt she was fanning herself. her legs slighting spread apart

_**yeah you make me feel like I ve been locked out of heaven**_

That was when he had first talked to her. Watching her chest rise and fall the smell of her sweat. He had driven her to her apartment.

"Would you like to come in." She said it as if she was asking him to drink a cup of coffee with her. Her eyes, those eyes said it all.

It was that night that he realized what he was missing.

It was that night that she told him that she was leaving to America

_**For too long. for to long**_

She had left two days later. She had moved to go to a prestigious school in America Harvard. He had the grades like her to get in so the following semester he followed after her

_**you bring me to my knees**_

When he knocked on the door she opened it wearing just an overly large sweater the neck of the sweater went around her shoulder. and a tank top under that in a pair of shorts

he stood there on one knee he was positive she was the one for him the only one. in what started with that look she gave him. She had opened the gates of heaven

_**He finally says he loves her**_

She was in tears now after the shock of him being in front of her wore off. She didn't say anything for a few seconds he feared that she was going to turn him down. but she launched herself at him crying and shaking from nerves repeatedly saying yes and how much she also loved him.

_**you make me testify**_

He placed the ring on her finger kissing her deeply. she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into the home.

He closed the door with his foot never breaking the kiss. he slowly undressed her, starting with the sweater dropping it on the floor of her front room she guiding him to her bedroom.

He made promises of treating her like the queen she was, he spoke words of love as he took off her tank top dropping it on the hallway floor she opened the door to her bedroom her back pressed against the door. He looked at her body clad in nothing but her light pink underwear and bra

_**You can make a sinner change his ways**_

He would never do anything to risk losing her. He was just playing with girls but she won. She didn't need to do anything at all. She didn't try like the other girls to get his attention.

She started pulling off his shirt as he undid her bra. He ravished her chest, devoured her neck with his bites sucks and licks. She trembled lightly singing his name praising what he was doing to her body.

He kicked off his pants his mouth and hands never leaving her body. laying her on the bed. he softly nibbled her though her panties. She moaned his name much louder. He could smell her arouse. he could see it. She pulled him to her in a passionate kiss. moaning in the back of her throat.

_**Open up your gates cause I cant wait to see the light **_

He slowly pulled down her panties. The smell of her arouse stong in the air. His eyes tinged pink. he slowly licked up her thighs before slowly tasting her dripping core. His eyes closed and he groaned his already painfully hard member throbbed at the taste of her.

_**And right there is where I wanna stay **_

She screamed his named when he embedded himself in her. Her nails dug into his back. His eyes had bleed red. she sang his name every time he hit that spot within her. She was tight her inner walls trying to shuck him back in when he moved out of her only leaving his head

He didn't want anything else in the world but her underneath him or maybe over him next time

_**Cause you sex takes me to paradise **_

When he slammed back into her he saw stars she felt so good. He knew this was nirvana. His toes began to curl and her breathing picked up. Her kiss became more demanding more wanting and he was happy to obliged her.

_**Yeah your sex takes me to paradise**_

As her legs began to shake and she began singing his name ever back was off the bed she was holding his neck with one of her arms her other arm holding her up moving with him. he held on to her waist helping her to move with him faster. he pounded into her harder.

_**And its shows yeah yeah yeah **_

They both had a sheen of sweat. they where both panting. Rin was out of breath her arms started shaking with her legs her screams and praising to him louder.

_**Cause you make me feel like I ve been locked out of heaven**_

There was no woman who could make him feel like this. They where both reaching the cliff. He was panting and groaning, whispering her name and love for her. She was screaming his name for all to hear her toes curled and body trembling her eyes rolling to the back of her head

_**For too long for too long**_

As they both climaxed he claimed her biting down on the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet. She tasted just as good as she did the first time. He could never get tired of devouring all there was of her.

_**Oh oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah **_

" Would you like to go again" she answered him with a kiss. this time it would be her pleasing him. She touched herself while she touched him licking his strong chest she moved his hand to touch her. She was still dripping wet when she lightly grabbed his still hard member tasting his and her juices

_**Can I just stay here**_

She was on top of him teasing him with the slow movement of her hips. he bit his lip drawing blood, she slowly licked his bottom lip taking it into her mouth and lightly sucking the blood away. He shivered.

_**Spend the rest of my days here**_

He took control laying her on her back. nipping at her throat and leaving marks he didn't want to do anything else but be here with her, in her, tasting her.

_**Oh oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah **_

The second time was just as good as the first but this time they where both completely spent of all energy

_**Can;t I just stay here **_

_**H**_e laid on top of her still deep within her. both panting. Rin had a deep blush on her face. looking at him from under her eye lashes

_**Spend the rest of my days here**_

"I love you" he whispered in her ear. he laid down next to her. pulling her to his chest. his chest rumbled in pleasure. this... this is all he could ever want. all that time he wasted being a coward.

_**Cause you make me feel like I ve been locked out of heaven**_

_**For too long for too long **_


End file.
